


Chapter Fifteen and a Half

by sonsarine



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonsarine/pseuds/sonsarine
Summary: This work is a one-shot taken from the story "The 5's Romance", in which Newt and Tina share their first night together.





	Chapter Fifteen and a Half

    They did not realize that in one of the many times when they were driven by the need for closeness that night, the legs wrapped in thin stocking settled on the upholstery of the sofa on either side of those covered with jeans. They were distracted by the light pulls of the female fingers between the light brown curly strands, the pressure of the involuntary movements of the thumbs on the well-drawn waist, the panting loud breaths among the silent walls of the first floor of the establishment.

    When Tina thought her air-desperate lungs would make her tingling lips incapable of waging a new battle, she decided to follow a trail of simple, quick kisses down Newt's chin, cheek, and jaw. As an incentive to the received affections, with his eyes closed to enjoy the course of soft lips, Newt ran the prominent extension of the girl's vertebraes with his fingertips.

    Inebriated by the woody scent of her favorite perfume and the electric waves caused by the gentle glide on her back, Tina deposited for the first time the warm surface of her lips over the side of his neck only to feel the random pattern of freckles shivering under her contact. The girl moved back a few inches to search for consent on Newt's flushed face.

    Feeling somewhat embarrassed by his reaction, the boy tentatively raised his clear orbits toward the face of the girl sitting on his lap, feeling his cheeks burn furiously under the analytical gaze directed at him. Tina, in her silent thoughts, found the image that her eyes captured extremely cute and, with a little more inocence, left over the boy's parted lips a simple, reassuring kiss.

    Newt, still bound to the pleasurable sensation of the pressure of soft lips in never before explored territories, filled himself with curiosity as to how softly pale and delicate skin, partially hidden by the dark, unkempt strands, would be felt under the touch of his own. His hands trembling with uncertainty, the young man pushed the dark brown curtain aside, approaching slowly and cautiously to the rather shivering surface of his companion's neck.

    In her silent remarks, Tina thought there were no ways to be taken, even more, by the sensation of anesthesia that circled the ends of her body in that night. She knew she was wrong in her statements, however, as the boy's careful fingers slid between the strands at the nape of her neck, and the drawing of warm lips contrasted over the cold skin of her throat. The brown eyes closing and the noisy accelerated beats making themselves heard in the silence of her locked breath, the girl bit her own lower lip to avoid letting out the sound formed with great impropriety at the base of her neck.

    Doped by the floral perfume emanating from the girl's hair, Newt continued his activity by a trail of wet kisses across every white surface he found. Halfway through his path, exactly in the curve that would take him to the beige-covered shoulder, Tina, utterly distracted by every move he had made, let out a hoarse exclamation in approval throughout the first floor of the bookstore. Out of the bubble of pleasurable sensations in which she had once immersed herself, with her eyes wide open on her never-so-blushing face, the girl realized that she held the delicate material of the social shirt tightly between her clenched fists.

    With his pupils very dilated, Newt stared at the girl's trembling lips by the time the sound that escaped between them repeated like music to his ears. He shook his head lightly to get rid of his reveries as he found in the dark eyes remnants of restrained embarassment. He tucked delicately a strand of dark hair behind her red ear before moving slowly and gently to slide the tip of his nose over his bride's flushed face. He waited for the moment when he would be reciprocated by his companion in his gesture, when the distressed expressions on her pale face would be softened, to meet her in a calm and unhurried kiss, full of naive declarations of love and companionship.

    Through the blind and unpretentious path they made on the linen cloth, guided by an ancient and ever-present curiosity, Tina's hands searched for the first of the buttons of the shirt, under which hid the surface decorated by unknown patterns that she secretly enjoyed to imagine. However, taking a momentary insecurity from her own judgment of impropriety of the act, she failed to free it from the narrow space in which it joined the other end of the garment.

    By the time Newt had realized the intent of the movement, which had been effected with difficulty by her trembling fingers, he wrapped her fine wrists firmly with both hands to break all the contacts made between them. Showing apprehensive expressions by the interruption, Tina filled herself with worrying uneasiness. Lowering her shamed eyes and putting her hands still on the black pantyhose she wore, she was tormented by the thought that she might have passed a barrier she had not been invited to.

    Without taking his eyes from the distressed face within inches of his own, Newt quickly resumed the movement intended by the interruption. Directing his firm hands to the position once occupied by the insecure palms of the girl, he found no difficulty in releasing the small button of its hole to expose a small expanse of skin decorated with freckles. This time accompanied by the confused and surprised look in the brown eyes, he didn't hesitate to repeat the action with the next button, just below.

    His thumb running over Tina's cheek in an encouraging gesture, the boy followed every movement she made to separate the remaining ends of his clothing. He could not, however, keep his eyes open for the cautious slip of the fingertips of the female fingers over the uncovered skin, the tingling in his lower belly causing the abdominal muscles to be involuntarily contracted with each new centimeter drawn by that track.

    The slid of the linen piece over his shoulders and arms, to be rested and forgotten on the small velvet couch, preceded the sneaky approach of the floral scent. The fine fingers lost themselves in the curly hair, a trail of wet kisses was left by the exposed skin surface and Newt could not contain the low gasps echoed by the environment. The audacious course of his hands on the thigh covered by the fragile material of the black stocking were approved by the muffled grunts on the curve of his neck.

    Lips searched each other once more to be united with a little more haste and urgency as Newt slid the zippers of the pair of the women's boots to remove them, one at a time, and drop them nonchalantly on the floor of the establishment. Tina turned her face in time to follow the deafening thud of the second shoe on the brown carpet and gazed, somewhat anxiously, at the arrangement of the colored cushions at the feet of the small two-seater sofa.

    The boy, realizing that her attentions did not focus on the kisses he left on her jaw, followed the line of her thoughtful gaze to immediately understand his companion's trace of thoughts.

"Tina..." - he called, silently, her brown eyes back to him.

    She bravely stood in front of the anxious figure of her spectator, tentatively extending the palm of a trembling hand toward him. Newt blinked a few times, never taking his uncertain eyes from Tina's expectant ones. After the moments in which he waited unnecessarily for signs of insecurity or regret that would make him deny the timid invitation implicit in her decided features, he stood in front of the female silhouette to interlace her pale fingers and lay on their joined hands a simple and gentle kiss. An affectionate smile flickered on the woman's lips before the boy was pulled gently toward the brown carpet.

    Tina, with her back to the sofa, settled between the boy's bent legs to rest her own around the waist covered with jeans. She traced, with her eyes and fingertips once more, the path between his bare chest and the soft contours of his concentrated face. She watched the slightly tanned skin covering hers over Newt's cheeks, a gentle kiss being deposited on the thin surface of the palm of her hand, while his blue and green eyes made no mention of losing their intense contact with the brown ones.

    The girl pressed their lips together for another calm, extremely passionate kiss, still carrying the strange sensation on her ring finger as she lost it in the untidy strands of the boy's hair. He slowly drew her close, pressing her body between his chest and the wooden frame of the sofa's feet, his unsteady hands deposited on the delicate material of her thin pantyhose and his lips treading a wet path from the side of the creeping neck just to see her sighing audibly to encourage their closeness.

    Newt slid his palms a few inches across the side of his bride's thigh and his fingertips found the soft texture of the hem of her beige dress. Unknowingly, the mesh was laid between the thumb and forefinger covered by freckles under the watchful brown orbits. In the absence of apparent progress, however, the pale hands eased the pressure exerted on the light strands to be deposited to the final end of the garment she wanted to take off.

    As he felt the fabric escape through his fingers, Newt moved away from Tina's jaw in time to see her fold her arms across her body to pass it over her shoulders. Instinctively, feeling his face burn painfully, he could not help the urge to look away to the bookshelf on the wall behind his lover. She, with her eyes fixed on the boy's flushed face, set the piece of clothing on the brown carpet beside her, her slightly trembling fingers aimed at the clasp of her lingerie.

    She felt a pang of insecurity in her chest as she held the small garment hugged to her own body and shuddered as the flickering light irises finally turned to her flushed face. After the moments in which they communicated silently, Tina camouflaged on her lap the black bra.

    The blue-and-green eyes remained respectfully wandering all over the finer details of the feminine face by the time Newt met in the eyes of his spectator an apparent insecurity. When the girl showed her first signs of confusion by the absence of a response to her attitude, Newt gradually lowered his gaze to the chin, to the clavicle, and finally to the unfolding extension of curves of the cream-colored surface.

    Newt showed mesmerized features by the time the tingling in his lower belly became present in his observations of the smallest details of Tina's discreetly panting silhouette. He swallowed hard to avoid hissing any sound manifestation of great impropriety, and the girl stared affrontedly at her companion's expressions.

"Maybe it's not what you have hoped for..." - the girl murmured, putting a strand of dark hair behind her ear in nervousness - "But I'd like you to know that I'm happy being just like this, Newt"

    The words reached the boy's ears to make the most affectionate smile he had already had the opportunity to sketch appear on his face. In his chest stood out, among the other pleasurable sensations, the purest feeling of admiration for the most extraordinary woman he had ever known. Excited by the luck of being able to love her and be reciprocated for as long as he could, Newt joined their foreheads to slide the tips of their noses in a show of subtle affection.

"You're unbelievably beautiful, Tina" - he confessed as if it was the first time - "You've got me completely in love with your words, your surface, your soul every day"

    He stared into the bright eyes and into the shy smile before taking her on yet another gentle and intense kiss. Newt lifted one hand tentatively to lay it on the ribs prominent to the side of the girl's trunk, his thumb wandering lightly across the pale surface of the well-drawn waist. Tina, in an involuntary spasm caused by the electrical currents of her body, moved away from Newt's face in search of air for her uncontrollable breathing. She lowered her dark eyes to his caress and sighed deeply in anticipation of the next possible movements.

    Newt sought for contact with the expectant gaze of his companion, on his own an implicit questioning of consent. Tina smiled, lowering her eyes once more to follow the movement of the subtly trembling hand toward her left breast. She pressed her lower lip between her teeth as his thumb slid for the first time on the rather white skin, in the small space between their faces sighs vocalized in unison by such intimacy of that moment.

    Guided by the floral perfume emanating from her dark hair, the boy plunged into the curve of the girl's neck for a new trail of voluptuous kisses as his thumbs drew circular patterns over the rigid end of the skin extension in his hands. Encouraged by the hissing exclamations and heavy exhalations on the skin of his shoulders, Newt wrapped her around his waist to accommodate her, again, seated on his thighs, resuming the descent of his lips down her throat.

    She, eyes closed to enjoy the contrast of hot lips on her cold skin, did not realize that her nails left reddish scratches on the boy's back. She clumped awkwardly to the wood of the sofa as she felt his cold nose run slowly through the space between her breasts, one of his strong hands flattened over her back to steady her. They exchanged a quick, intense look before the boy's lips were sidetracked to generate a series of never-so-intense electric currents in their spines.

    While experimenting movements suggested by his imagination to test his bride's reactions, Newt accurately decorated those who caused her involuntary spasms, which made her hold tightly the strands of curly hair or writh facial expressions in supplications, giving his ears one more opportunity to recall his new favorite melody.

    For Tina, the image of Newt's flushed, concentrated face leaving red spots all over her trunk was more than she could handle. She felt herself in a state of feverishness by the sensation of heat on her surface and by the involuntary tremors that reached her extremities to unconsciously move her hips in search of a friction never before so necessary.

    Finally realizing the intentions behind the random pattern of movements made by the girl, Newt assessed the arrangement of the colorful cushions scattered across the carpet at the foot of the couch. In a slight movement, he directed the legs covered by the thin stocking around his waist and hugged Tina's panting figure to turn her trunk and lay it, cautiously and comfortably, between two blue cushions.

    Her brown eyes swept the room for the nearest switch to point it to the kneeling figure between her legs. As she watched his awkward path to the vacant space between two shelves, Tina noted the boy's bodily reactions to the activities they performed. Feeling her cheeks warm and an amused smile form on her lips, the girl wondered in her mind how messy she might be looking like at that moment.

"What is so funny?" - Tina had the opportunity to observe the corner smile between Newt's flushed features before the lights went out.

"I'm not being able to control my happiness" - she watched the male silhouette crouching between her knees in the dim light of the glass windows of the bookstore.

"I'd say the name of it is another..." - he chuckled as she rolled her eyes, sure that she had a scarlet colour on her face.

    Newt laid a simple kiss on his beloved's lips and her hands tangled in his hair as she lay on the soft surface of the carpet. He leaned over the slender figure to feel her ankles interlacing behind him, his callused hands trailing the thin material of her stocking to the curve of her waist. He moved his lips to the sensitive spot between the curve of her neck and shoulder, and the heavy gasps echoed in his ears shortly afterward.

    Returning to the discreet and involuntary movements of the female and male hips, Tina's hands went straight to the bottom of the dark jeans, the glide of the backs of cold fingers causing the muscles of Newt's lower belly to be contracted immediately. With a prominent idea in his mind, he allowed her to remove the garment he wore and himself to seek for consent to wrap the girl's legs around his waist once more. Placing himself face to face with bright brown eyes in anticipation, Newt lowered his hips covered by his last piece of clothing to position them between Tina's separate thighs.

    The pressure made by the unprecedented contact of the two lovers, even through the layers of cloth that still separated them, was enough to instill in them murmurs of relief and approval. United for yet another passionate kiss, broad shoulders wrapped by delicate hands in a desperate embrace of closeness, Newt invested for the first time against Tina's hips to rouse electric currents through both bodies.

    Taken completely by the sensations provided by that swing, neither of them bothered to suppress sounds and audacious movements of their hands by the time they gradually progressed toward the apex of their numbness. However, unraveling the signs of his approaching release, Newt jerked away from the lips and legs of his companion's panting figure.

"Forgive me, Tina, but it is not safe for us to continue like this" - sounded the exasperated, trembling voice between the panting breaths.

"We can make it safe, can't we?" - Tina's decided timbre echoed over the boy's faltering voice.

"I don't want you to keep in mind that something must actually happen tonight, Tina. I would hate myself to know that I've pressed you to do something you were not ready for" he murmured, his voice low and weak - "Like I said, there is no reason for us to hurry..."

    Tina hugged her own knees to examine the frowned and pained expressions of her fiancé, the same features mirrored in her own face. She tentatively searched for the icy hand in the carpet to give it a gentle and understanding grip.

"You provided me with such special things in those last hours..." - she murmured silently, "I'll understand perfectly if you don't want to, but I'd like to live something new with you tonight, Newt"

    Tina smiled as she met the light irises in the gloom on the first floor of the bookstore. Newt raised their joined hands to place a polite kiss on the back of her hand. He fumbled for the wallet hidden inside his jeans pocket, staring at a fixed spot on the ground as he continued with a few remaining questions.

"Have you done this before, Tina?"

"I'm living it for the first time with you, Newt" - she smiled to herself, for saying such words out loud warmed her heart - "Have you ever had anyone?"

"You're allowing me to live it for the first time" - he returned the smile affectionately, turning completely to his company - "Would you trust me, Tina?"

"I trust you, Newt"

    He reached once more for the hand deposited next to his own, left a simple kiss on the gleaming ring, never taking his passionate gaze from his best friend's affectionate features. He watched her rest her back on the soft material on the bookstore floor before he set out to search for the bright and small package given by his mother. Tina watched the light-brown mess lit by the light of the High Street by the time plastic noises were echoed by the silent environment.

    Newt tried not to blush under the curious glances she directed at his movements to settle between the long, white legs of his spectator. He tried to minimize the tremors in his fingers in his movements to remove the last piece of clothing from Tina's body, placing gentle and daring kisses at her ankles before directing them around his bare waist again.

    They focused their intense, expectant gazes and Newt searched for the rested hand at the side of the female body to intertwine her thin fingers to his in a sure grip. He laid a light kiss between the dark strands of hair before he touched the tips of their icy noses.

"Tell me to stop and I will" - he assured, pressing their linked hands together with a little more force - "I'll never hurt you, Tina"

    With the assent of his beloved, the young man lessened the first few inches of distance that prevented them from connecting intimately. With as much slowness and care as he could muster, Newt went forward in his process without ever leaving the analyzes of the female face in search of any minimum signs of adversity.

    There was a moment, however, in which the girl knew that all the boy's efforts would be useless to avoid the painful sensation caused by such unprecedented dilation. Although she hissed words of encouragement to soften the worried expressions of Newt, Tina could not avoid pressing her closed eyes and lips in a thin line with too much force. By taking pauses whenever they thought necessary, Newt and Tina became, finally, one.

    They were not in a hurry to begin their movements, nor did they have any modesty by giving themselves completely to the arms and lips of the other. They walked at their own pace, as if they had for them all the hours of the world, and were rewarded by the most memorable physical expression of their feeling. With their hands always united, their hearts rhythmic in unison, Newt witnessed Tina lose herself in love and Tina welcomed Newt with open arms in his anesthesia of adoration.

    Pressed against each other, the two panting bodies regained the stolen rhythm of their breath. With his face hidden over Tina's shoulder, Newt enjoyed the final effects of his doping with the pleasurable sensation of the spiral movements of her index finger on the wet strands of his fringe. Tina smiled at the dark ceiling of the bookstore, sighing deeply at the sense of complete relaxation that perfused every cell in her body.

    Placing a simple kiss on the sensitive surface of Tina's still wet neck, the boy leaned on his elbows to finally dislodge the contact they still had. Lips searched for a calm and passionate kiss before Newt searched for one of the several cushions so that the head of his bride rested comfortably.

    They could lay side by side, in their most indulgent form, for the rest of the night, were it not for the icy, mysterious stream of air that insisted on entering the spans of the wooden structure of the four-story establishment. Laughing at a sly, daring comment of his best friend, Newt stood up for a visit to the bathroom at the back of the first floor, extending his inviting hand to the girl to do the same.

    Tina was the first to return to the vicinity of the small red sofa, searching for the pieces of clothing scattered on the brown carpet. She tucked his ripped jeans and rolled up her pantyhose over the scarlet upholstery, stooping down to dress the bottom of her lingerie. The brown eyes stared at the forgotten clothing at the corner of the seat, and pale hands searched for the crumpled fabric of Newt's shirt. Tina could not help but press it under her nostrils, the woody scent emanating from the cotton material bringing her the constant numbing sensation.

    She shivered for the warm brushing of hot lips at the nape of her neck and the subtle glide of icy thumbs against the skin of her waist. Newt smiled affectionately at the garment she held out to him in her delicate hands, but he shook his head in denial at the flushed face.

"I bet it looks better on you..." - he confessed and smiled amusedly, helping his companion slide the thin material over her pale arms.

    He laid a naïve kiss on the woman's lips before buttoning the whole t-shirt under Tina's affectionate gaze. He wrapped tightly her drawn waist with both his bare arms to snuggle her in a comfortable hug.

"Are you alright?" - he asked, placing a lock of dark hair behind her ear.

"My hips are a little sore" - she informed him, but hurried to add as she noticed Newt's worried gaze - "But it's not unbearable, so I'm fine"

    The young man separated from Tina's calm figure to put on his jeans, following with his eyes all the way she made to settle once more between the colorful pillows scattered on the carpet. He sighed deeply to keep out of his mind all the more improper images he had once projected from the young woman hidden on his robes. To Newt, his own imagination would never have been able to create anything more beautiful than what his eyes were catching at that moment.

    Without further ado, feeling the unsteady steps of the anesthetic remnants in his body, the boy lay down beside his companion, her dark hair being deposited on his bare chest.

"Thank you, Newt" - the whisper easily became audible to the stillness of the room - "For making me the luckiest woman in the world"

    He smiled at the pleasant sensation of the momentarily quickening rhythm of his beating, removing the tangle of dark strands from her serene face before placing a light kiss on her temples.

"Thank you, Tina, for making me the happiest person in the world"

    Newt watched the tangle of legs and the seemingly unblinking course of pale fingertips over the visible expanse of skin until the hand with the silver ring fell limpidly over his chest. He traced absentmindedly with his thumb the length of Tina's spine, his mind filling up with questions still pending that he would like to forget.

     However, on that night full of new beginnings, the boy used all his senses only to memorize, with accuracy and clarity, the sounds of the quiet breathing of the most extraordinary woman and smartest girl that fate had given him the opportunity to meet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for reading! Hope you have enjoyed the one-shot so far!
> 
> You can see more of this in my story "The 5's Romance", updated once a week here, in AO3!
> 
>  
> 
> You can contact me on twitter for questions and reviews: @sonsarine
> 
> OBS: Even if the locations of this work are real, the characters and their behaviors are totally fictional and don't match nor behoove with people who live, work or study in them in real life.


End file.
